1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game machines using a recording medium such as an optical disk, a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory on which program data are recorded, methods for controlling video game display, and computer-readable recording media containing video game programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many game systems have been proposed, such as a system comprised of a home-use game console and a television monitor, a commercial-use game machine, and a system comprised of a personal computer or work station, a display, and a sound output device.
The game systems each include a player-operated controller, a recording medium containing game-program data, a central processing unit (CPU) for performing control for the generation of sound and images based on the game-program data, a processor for generating images, a processor for generating sound, a monitor for displaying images, and a speaker for outputting the generated sound. In many cases, the types of recording medium include a compact-disk readonly memory (CD-ROM), a semiconductor memory, and a cassette having a built-in semiconductor memory.
In conventional video games in which a leading character fights against an enemy character, in general, a game player operates a controller, whereby the leading character is manipulated to use a weapon item for fighting against the enemy character so that the enemy character is damaged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video game machine in which, in a video game of fighting between a leading character and enemy characters, the leading character is allowed to damage the enemy characters without using weapon items from the generation of the enemy characters until a predetermined time elapses, whereby the video game is diversified, and to provide a video-game display control method for the video game machine and a computer-readable recording medium containing a program of the video game.
To this end, according to an aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is achieved through provision of a video game machine including a display unit for displaying a game screen based on a video game in which a leading character fights to attack enemy characters, a display control unit for displaying the leading character and enemy characters on the game screen, an operation unit for outputting operation signals in accordance with external operations, an attack control unit for controlling the leading character on the game screen so that the leading character uses weapon items in accordance with the operation signals to attack the enemy characters, and an enemycharacter generating unit for newly generating the enemy characters at a predetermined position in accordance with an elapsed time. The attack control unit controls the leading character so as to damage the enemy characters without using any of the weapon items until a predetermined time elapses from the generation of the enemy characters at the predetermined position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is achieved through provision of a video-game-display control method including the step of displaying, on a display unit, a game screen in which a leading character fights using weapon items to damage enemy characters. The enemy characters are newly generated at a predetermined position in accordance with an elapsed time, and, until a predetermined time elapses from the generation of the enemy characters at the predetermined position, the leading character is allowed to damage the enemy characters without using any of the weapon items.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is achieved through provision of a computer-readable recording medium containing a video game program for displaying, on a display unit, a game screen in which a leading character fights using weapon items to damage enemy characters. The program includes an enemy-character generating step for newly generating the enemy characters at a predetermined position in accordance with an elapsed time, and an attack setting step for allowing the leading character to damage the enemy characters without any of the weapon items until a predetermined time elapses from the generation of the enemy characters at the predetermined position.
According to the present invention, each enemy character is generated at new predetermined positions, and a leading character can fight to damage the enemy character without using weapon items until a predetermined time elapses from the generation of the enemy character. Accordingly, the leading character can quickly defeat the enemy characters, even when the leading character fights against a plurality of enemy characters. This diversifies the video game. In addition, the leading character can easily defeat the enemy characters without the weapon items until the predetermined time elapses. Accordingly, the game player can manipulate the leading character to defeat the enemy characters within the predetermined time, which makes the video game suspensive and enjoyable.